


Song Book

by AyePapy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakups, Cheating, F/M, Inspired by Music, Song book, happier by ed sheeren, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyePapy/pseuds/AyePapy
Summary: One-shots inspired from songs.





	Song Book

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:[ Happier - Ed Sheeren](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWZmdoY1aTE)**  
>  **Pairing:**  US!Papyrus x Reader (US!Sans is _slightly_ mentioned at the end.)  
>  **Tags:**  Cheating, angst/hurt/comfort, breakups, no one is happy

It was a soft knock, but it was enough to startle you from your sleep. As you sat up, you peered through the dim lited room, provided by the soft glow of the sun that was rising from the horizon and glanced at the clock that hangs from one side of the wall. 6:07 am. Who can it be at this time of hour?

At first, you were suspicious. Perhaps it was a burglar. Though what kind of burglar knocks on the door to know that they want to come in. Or maybe it was just your next door neighbor. But why so early?

As you approached the door, you could never be too careful. So, you grabbed the nearest object to prepare yourself for the worse. Peeking through the eyehole, you were confused to see just the color orange. Darn it, was somebody trying to pull a prank on you? Taped orange paper over the hole, knock on the door and run away? Who the hell does that?!

Furious, you flung the door open and raised the Bible over your head to- oh.

Nevermind, it was just Papyrus.

"Uh, maybe I should come back some other time," He nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his skull. "Sorry-"

"No, no! Come in, come in!" You stepped aside to let him through. He seemed to hesitate but complied anyway. As you closed the door and put the Bible back in the drawer, Papyrus watched you with careful eyes. "Do you need anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee," He said. "Please."

"Honey, or no- actually, I already know the answer to that," You laughed and headed for the kitchen, Papyrus behind your tail. You could sense something was wrong from the way his eye lights were shifting around the room tensely, like a predator looking for its prey. He also smelt like smoke, honey, and vodka, but that was normal. Though what wasn't normal was that he was here. In your apartment. At 6 in the morning.

Papyrus made himself comfortable by leaning against the counter, hands deep inside the pocket of his hooded sweater and a toothpick between his teeth. Even with your back facing towards him, you could feel him eyeing right through you as you made your way around the kitchen.

You tapped your fingers against the marble top counter, waiting for the water to finish boiling. You just stood there, mind suddenly interested on the tiled floors. You needed to say something. "How are you?"

"Good," He replied with a monochrome tone. "Never been better."

You looked at him dead in the eyes, one brow higher than the other, arms now crossed under your chest, "Don't lie to me."

He chuckled, raising his hand in defense, "Busted." The kettle finished boiling, so you began to make coffee. At the same time, you waited patiently for his real answer. "I, uh, caught Muffet with somebody else."

Your stirring stopped. "Oh," was all you said.

"Yeah, but it's okay though."

"No, it's not okay! Dude, that's- that's-!" You were too angry to think of the right word, suddenly throwing your hands in the air out of defeat. Papyrus stared at you, wide-eyed. Rage swept through your body, followed by sadness and pain. Your hands clenched to fists. Hoo boy, you wanted to punch that spider right across the face. "That bitch!"

"Why?" Papyrus suddenly asked. You stared at him confused, head slightly tilted. "Why are you mad?"

"What do you mean 'why am I mad'?! Muffet cheated on you! I have every right to be mad!"

"I cheated on you too didn't I?!" He snapped causing you to flinch. "Right when I was dating you, I cheated on you for her!" Then he laughed. "Isn't it funny how the cheater gets cheated?"

You watched him speechless. He slid down to the floor, tears dripping down his cheekbones, his whole body shaking you could hear bones rattling. With no words, you ran up to him and wrapped your arms around his jittering bones, cooing soft words into his ears. "What you did to me was a mistake, and I know I should be saying, "I told you so." But you're still my friend-"

"I deserved it. For the damage I gave to you, I deserved to feel like shit. You were always too damn kind. After we broke up, you stayed with me even if you knew it would just deepen the scar. It took, what, how long? Almost a fucking year to get used to seeing me and Muffet! I was hurting you dammit! I felt your soul shatter whenever I was around! You fought back the tears, bit back the urge to cry. And not once had I checked on you when you were down! But whenever I had my days, you come running over to help me get back on my feet when she wasn't around! You still cared for me when I couldn't do the same for you! I don't deserve to be your friend or anything!"

You touched your cheek. Since when did you start crying?

"Look where it got me," He waved his arms around, gesturing the whole kitchen. "Here, crying on your kitchen floor like the pathetic monster I am. While you, you got your shit together and moved on. You're happier now and I- Fuck. I know I don't have the right to say this to you anymore, but, I still love you." He grabbed your left hand and examined the ring on your ring finger. "Even if you are engaged to my brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Request a song if you wanna and I'll write a story about it.
> 
> ttyl, ayepapy.
> 
> [I need friends guys :((](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aye-papy)


End file.
